quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Season Two
Season 2 is the second season of the ABC drama thriller television series ''Quantico''. It has 22 episodes which aired in the United States from September 25, 2016. The season concluded on May 15, 2017. Synopsis After clearing her name, saving millions of lives, and discovering the mastermind behind it all was the very man who had trained her at Quantico, American hero Alex Parrish was given a shocking reward: she was fired by the FBI. But now she has been given the chance to serve her country again: in the clandestine ranks of United States' top intelligence agency, the CIA. News On March 3, 2016, ABC announced that Quantico was renewed for a second season. Most of the main cast of Quantico is returning for the second season with the exception of Tate Ellington, Josh Hopkins, and Anabelle Acosta whose characters were killed off in the first season. On June 3, 2016, Russell Tovey joins the main cast for the second season. Tovey will play Harry Doyle, a character who is described as a mischievous gadabout. On July 5, 2016, it was announced that Blair Underwood will join the show as a series regular, playing Owen Hall. On July 12, 2016, it was announced that South-African actress Pearl Thusi had joined the show as a series regular for the second season. She will play the character Dayana Mampasi. On July 19, 2016, it was confirmed that Aarón Díaz, Tracy Ifeachor and David Lim were added as recurring cast, and will be playing León Velez, Lydia Hall and Sebastian Chen, respectively. On July 28, 2016, it was announced that Henry Czerny was cast in a major recurring role for the second season. He will be reprising his role as Matthew Keyes, the director of the CIA from the season one finale Yes. On January 12, 2017, it was announced that Hunter Parrish was cast in the recurring role of Clay Haas in the second season of Quantico. On March 13, 2017, it was announced that Krysta Rodriguez was cast in the recurring role of Maxine Griffin in the second season of Quantico. On March 20, 2017, it was announced that Graham Rogers will reprise his role as Caleb Haas in the second season of ''Quantico. ''In the same month, it was also announced that Jon Kortajarena would be joining the cast in the second season as Felix Cordova, a political operative at the White House. Production Filming for the second season began on July 13, 2016 in New York. This information was confirmed by Priyanka Chopra. The second season was primarily shot at the Silvercup Studios and exterior scenes were filmed on location in New York. The filming production for the second season concluded on March 2017. Streaming *On June 14, 2017, the second season of Quantico became available to stream instantly on Netflix US. Cast Main *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah Amin/Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Russell Tovey as Harry Doyle *Blair Underwood as Owen Hall *Pearl Thusi as Dayana Mampasi Guest *Danny Johnson as President Todd *Nadia Bowers as Elaine Todd *David Call as Jeremy Miller *Derek Klena as Eric Boyer *Eliza Coupe as Hannah Wyland *Nolan Gerard Funk as Daniel Sharp *Donna Murphy as Rebecca Sherman *Li Jun Li as Iris Chang *Javier Muñoz as Gabriel Carrera *Alexandra Turshen as Samantha *Renan Kanbay as Millie Metzger Recurring *Tracy Ifeachor as Lydia Hall *Aarón Díaz as León Velez *David Lim as Sebastian Chen *Henry Czerny as Matthew Keyes *Jay Armstrong Johnson as Will Olsen *Graham Rogers as Caleb Haas *Heléne Yorke as Leigh Davis *Candi Boyd as Angie Reynolds *Jason Tottenham as Jason Bowling *Marcia Cross as Claire Haas *Aaron Lazar as Paul Burton *Lara Pulver as Charlotte Bishop *Laila Robins as General Katherine Richards *Hunter Parrish as Clay Haas *Karolina Wydra as Sasha Barinov *Paige Patterson as Carly Klapp *Krysta Rodriguez as Maxine Griffin *Elisabeth Waterson as Alice Winter *Jon Kortajarena as Felix Cordova *Dennis Boutsikaris as Henry Roarke Episodes Air Dates *United States: September 25, 2016 - May 15, 2017 Category:Seasons Category:Quantico Category:Season Two